Just Another Nail
by LovinJackson
Summary: BrotherhoodAU. Worried about Dean in the wake of yet another painful rejection, Caleb tries his best to show his friend that not everyone leaves.


**Just Another Nail**

**Author: **Tara aka 'LovinJackson' :D

**Summary: **BrotherhoodAU**. **Worried about Dean in the wake of yet another painful rejection, Caleb tries his best to show his friend that not everyone leaves.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is Kripke's and The Brotherhood is all Ridley's … I'm only borrowing them ;)

**Authors Notes: **Some of you are probably cursing me or wondering where the hell "Wicked Game" has gone. Rest assured it _is_ being done. With having two weeks to plan to travel to Sydney to attend a convention and meet Jared Padalecki things got a bit hectic here and my muse and writing suffered. So I apologize for that. But it's still getting there and I hope to get right back into it now that I am back from the con ;) with lots of inspiration. Jared Rocks!!

This is a story that I have had almost complete for over 6 months and only recently finished with much help from both Tidia and Ridley!! Thank you, Girls!! You both rock more than I can say! I was going to wait till after "Wicked Game" to post this but I thought since I have been so terrible with posting that I would at least leave you with something while I am working to get a new chapter ready. I hope you like it and thanks once again to Rid and Ti! And also as always Angelustatt and my mother!! And now I will shut up and let you read! :P

* * *

**Just Another Nail**

"Yes!!"

Dean rolled his eyes as the older hunter raised a fisted hand in celebration. Old Mrs. Marlene Robinson would not be haunting Fairview High School any longer thanks to him and one certain dark haired psychic. Apparently the demise of the old nasty principal was enough to make Caleb's night.

Mrs. Robinson had been the head of Fairview High School in Tennessee in the 1940's and had made the students lives a living hell since the new renovations the school was undertaking. It hadn't been a particularly hard case but it had taken a little over a week to pinpoint who the spirit belonged to and then to find the old woman's grave. Principal Robinson had not only been hated by the students and staff at Fairview High but she had also had no family and it had turned out harder than normal to find out which cemetery the woman had been buried in and then even harder to find her unmarked grave.

Dean thought that if anyone should be happy about the end of this case it should be him considering he'd had to do the one thing he had thought was over when he'd graduated years before. The case had required that he go undercover as a student. When his father had first suggested that he return back to school for the case Dean had balked at the idea but in the end he followed his father's orders just like he always did. Going back into the school system reminded him just how much he considered it a waste of time.

Caleb had been traveling with the Winchesters for the two weeks, helping out with the last hunt and now this one. The psychic had been hunting with them a lot over the last year and silently Dean appreciated the man's presence. Caleb had always been a big part in the Winchester's lives. He had basically grown up with the older hunter, spending many summers at Pastor Jim's farm. But Dean knew why he had been around so much lately.

Sam had been gone, now, for a whole year. The kid had taken off to college in an angry blaze leaving an irate father and a bewildered and hurt older brother. Since Sam had hit adolescence Dean had known all to well that hunting wasn't all that Sam had wanted out of life and deep down maybe he could admit to himself that he had suspected that Sam would be the type of kid that would want to do the normal thing and head off to college but none of these revelations had helped shield him from the hurt he felt the night his brother left. It had been made worse by his father accidentally finding Sam's Stanford acceptance letter. To say that it hadn't gone down well with the oldest Winchester was the understatement of century. World War III had started in their small apartment and Dean was sure that the whole street could hear the argument but right at that moment Dean had felt like he was in a bubble, staring at the acceptance letter in his hand as his father and brother shouted heated words at each other that he knew they would both regret later on.

When the fight had gotten out of hand Dean had tried to step in and calm the storm like he always did when his father and brother fought. He was always in the middle of the two head strong Winchesters but unlike all the other times Dean was all but ignored except for the briefest of 'Stay out of it, Dean,' from his father.

Dean had been proud of his brother when he had first found out about his Stanford acceptation. His little brother had gotten into Stanford with a full ride. He knew that getting that scholarship was no small feat and just went to prove what they all already knew. Sam was exceptionally intelligent. Dean hadn't even thought about the connection of the letter to Sam leaving until Sam had announced it. Those words had pulled at his heart because he had never really been away from his brother. Sam had been his responsibility for so long that the thought of Sam being far away from them was frightening. How could he protect the kid if he was locked away at college with a whole bunch of people that knew nothing of what hid in the dark? But given a chance for everything to sink in Dean might have relented and gotten used to the idea because in the end this was what Sam wanted the most and Sam deserved to have what he wanted especially when he had obviously worked so hard towards it.

Dean had snapped out of his bubble as soon as he father had shouted at his brother that if he was going to leave then he wasn't allowed back. It was a challenge and Sam took that challenge like Dean knew he would. There was a moment silence between the two fighting Winchesters. Anger and fear in his fathers eyes, anger and hurt in his brothers eyes. The moment passed and Sam got that stubborn look on his face and Dean knew it was over. Sam was leaving. He knew it before "fine" was uttered from Sam's mouth.

Sam had left and in his wake Dean had been left hurt and confused … and angry. Sam had been his responsibility almost his whole life and he didn't know what to do without that. He was lost. John had been distant and even more consumed with the hunt. The Winchesters had never been great conversationalists when it came to feelings but the subject of Sam was a no go. So Dean went along, hunted, watched out for his father and worried about his brother.

Dean had tried calling Sam when he had first left, leaving voicemail after voicemail, telling Sam to call him. Just because Sam and John seemed to be cutting off ties Dean didn't want to be left stranded. He wanted to be there for Sam even if he couldn't physically be there. Sam never answered and Dean hadn't known what to do.

One of the more recent phone calls Dean had made to Sam was only two weeks prior and for once Dean was happy that Sam hadn't picked up. He hadn't left a message that time because it was stupid. Cassie. She'd been the first girl that Dean had allowed himself to get close to. There had been a connection between them as soon as they met and Dean didn't know whether it was because he missed his brother or because his father was so distant but he had let his barriers down with Cassie. For the first time in his life he had just been himself and it had felt good, that was until his screwed up life came to bite him in the ass once again.

He'd broken two important rules with Cassie. Never get to close and never tell their family secret. Normal people didn't take well to the whole hunting thing and Cassie was no exception. She had called him nuts and kicked him out and it had hurt. It had hurt more than he ever thought it would which had led him to pick up the phone and call his brother. He couldn't talk to his father about it and he'd needed to hear his brother's voice. He'd hung up as soon as he'd heard the voice mail message. Sam had left because of the hunt and now Cassie had dumped him because of the hunt. Even in some way his father had left all those years ago because of the hunt. Sure John was still around but it always seemed as though hunting was his number one priority. Dean had lost the father he remembered as a young child to the hunt. Nobody ever stuck around and Dean was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't the hunt that was sending everyone away, maybe it was him. His protective walls were higher than ever now. He was guarded against the pain that letting people in caused.

Dean watched as Caleb went about picking up their things and chucking them haphazardly into the duffle they had been carrying. Dean knew that Caleb was worried about him. The psychic wasn't happy with the way things had changed since Sam had high tailed it to Stanford and Caleb, despite everyone else deserting him, stuck around like a bad smell.

It was no coincidence that Caleb had called right after the Cassie incident. Dean didn't know what Caleb knew exactly but he'd called and then offered to come and help out on the hunt they were on with the excuse that he was bored and needed the Winchesters to liven things up. A couple of weeks later and the older boy was still hanging around and hunting with them and trying to be inconspicuous that he was trying to cheer Dean up.

"You finished your brooding over there?" Caleb walked up with the duffle over his shoulder bringing Dean out of his morose thoughts.

"You done patting yourself on the back? Dude, it was just a salt and burn, it wasn't that special." Dean answered with a shake of his head. He didn't want Caleb hovering all the time, babysitting him and the best way to stop that was to prove to the guy that he was in fact fine. Which was harder to do when you were talking about a psychic that could read you like a book without his abilities.

"I would have thought you'd be celebrating … no more school for you." Caleb snickered.

"Shut up, jackass, let's just get home." Dean began walking back to the Impala that was parked outside the cemetery fence.

"Ahh, yes, home. The stylish motel room that was picked out by none other than John Winchester himself," Caleb rambled as he walked behind his younger friend.

"No one's forcing you to stay, Damien." Dean jumped easily over the small fence separating him from his car. "Don't you have a business to take care of or something?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Deuce?" Caleb dumped the duffle in the trunk that Dean was holding open for him and waited for the boy to close it before continuing. "Because you know I could always leave you alone with Mr. Exciting back at the motel."

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Because you're _so _exciting, Damien." He rolled his eyes and walked around to the driver's side of the Impala.

Caleb held is arms out to the side in a 'what?' expression. "Dude, you can't pay for this kind of entertainment."

"You got that right." Dean muttered as he slipped into the driver's seat of his beloved car. He didn't have to wait long before Caleb was sitting beside him and they were ready to head off back to the motel where John was waiting for them.

Dean pulled out into the small path that lead to the main road and directed them back towards the motel. They drove in silence for a bit, the only sound coming from the familiar rumble of the Impala and the tires against the road. Caleb had stopped talking and had a pensive look on his face and Dean decided that it couldn't mean anything good.

"So what are your plans, man?" Dean asked, quickly glancing at the older hunter.

Caleb gave him an insulted look. "You really are trying to get rid of me aren't you?"

"No." Dean laughed.

"… and here I thought that you liked my company."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up already, Drama Queen."

The car went silent again and Dean was starting to feel awkward which was strange in itself because he never felt awkward around Caleb and constant chatter between them had never been a problem. Caleb knew something was wrong and Dean wasn't confiding. It was an odd place to be at.

"Deuce …" Caleb blurted out just as Dean had been reaching for the radio to kill the dead air.

"What?" Dean eyed him nervously before bringing his attention back to the road.

"I … umm …" Caleb's face scrunched up as he tried to figure out how to go about what he wanted to say. "Are you okay?" Apparently the most direct way was the best way. Caleb's attention was solely on Dean.

Dean laughed tiredly. "Of course man, why wouldn't I be …"

"That's bullshit and you know it." Caleb argued back barely letting Dean finish his sentence. "Look, dude, I know things have been … weird … since Sammy left but something else is eating you man, I can feel it."

Dean sighed in frustration. Caleb had been sitting on this conversation for two weeks and Dean had been beginning to think that maybe it might be avoided all together but then he'd never had the best of luck and he'd never known Caleb to drop something when he knew something was bothering him. For all he knew Caleb probably already knew. It wasn't like the psychic held back from reading others, especially when he knew something was wrong.

"I thought you've been warned not to read people without permission, Damien." The annoyance in his voice sounded through loud and clear.

Caleb picked at a loose thread in his jeans. "I haven't been."

Dean's expression clearly said 'yeah right' and Caleb hurried to amend his last statement. "Okay I admit that I sensed something. That's one of the things that has me worried man. I was two states away and I sensed your distress." Dean opened his mouth to object but was cut off. "Don't interrupt me." Caleb ordered.

"Don't get me wrong kid, you're doing a great job hiding whatever's going on in that head of yours. You're trying too hard. That coupled with the fact that your aura screams depressed."

"Aura?" Dean snorted at Reaves analogy.

"I'm serious, Dean. I'm worried about you. Sam leaving hit you hard … and don't even waste your breath denying it." Caleb eyes were locked onto Dean's face as Dean concentrated extra hard on the road in front of them. "I've been hanging with you for two weeks and haven't said a word, but you should know that I'm not leaving until I know what's going on in that freaky head of yours."

Dean tried to ignore Caleb's amber eyes boring a whole in his head as the older hunter spoke. "I'm not going anywhere, Deuce."

Dean didn't answer him. He kept on driving towards the motel. He knew the silence wouldn't last long. Caleb was onto him, had been since he arrived and it was apparent to Dean now that Caleb had decided enough was enough.

He was having mixed emotions. Dad had been so quiet and if he had notice Dean's self imposed lack of speaking or enthusiasm in anything then he hadn't said anything and Dean found himself wanting John to realize that something was wrong. He wanted his Dad to take notice that he was hurting but at the same time he knew that if John asked him what was wrong? Dean would answer like he always did. He was say he was fine because Dean was sure he was physically incapable of speaking about it. It was stupid and Dad didn't need to hear it.

A few minutes passed and Caleb sat up straighter, taking notice of where they were. "Turn around."

"What?" The surprise in Dean's voice was evident.

"I said turn around."

"Why?" Dean drawled out, clearly confused.

"Because I'm not in the mood for late night Crapo-Vision or John's mind blowing conversation, so turn around!"

"Dad's expecting us back." Dean counted despite the fact that he had already begun to make the U-turn.

"Dude, you're twenty three. He'll live."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued driving. If Caleb wanted to take the heat for them getting back late then so bet it. It wasn't as if Caleb wasn't used to butting heads with John Winchester, in fact he did it on a regular basis if he believed it was justified.

Besides, Dean knew that his Dad would call either him or Caleb eventually if they were too late and if he was pissed? Right now, Dean really couldn't have cared.

xXx

Half and hour later found Dean and Caleb perched on the hood of the Impala, beer in hand staring out at the scenery before them. It was quite stunning even in the dead of the night.

They had parked in the deserted parking lot of a picnic area. There was a river below them at the bottom of a grassy hill. The trickling water seemed to have a calming effect on the younger hunter. Caleb was never sure why but Dean seemed to love water. He could often be found sitting quietly by the pond on Pastor Jim's farm. Dean wasn't a quiet kid by any means but he was always quite content to sit quietly by the water. Caleb knew that the pond was Dean's place, a place to go when he wanted to think or just relax. For Caleb water had the opposite effect. He hated water. Water only held memories of long dead parents and a once happy normal life that had been shattered by demonic forces. Water was one of the areas where he and Dean differed.

The night was warm, typical for that time in July. Caleb had even left his jacket in the car, leaving him wearing his faded ripped jeans and his worn Auburn t-shirt that he still had from when he'd attended college there. Dean had also left his jacket in the car but still donned the red over shirt he'd been wearing.

Caleb took a sip of his beer and looked at his friend. They could probably sit here all night without saying a word if Caleb didn't push the matter.

"So …" He began tentively. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Dean sighed and took a long gulp of his own beer.

"We'll stay here all night if we have to."

"Dad won't be happy about that."

"And when have I ever given a crap?" Okay so that wasn't entirely true. Caleb cared about what John thought about most things but this last year had been hard on all of them and Caleb wasn't at all happy with the way things had gone down or how they had affected Dean.

Dean took another long drink from the beer bottle he held tightly in his hand. "I said I was fine. Cant you just leave it alone?"

"No dude, you're hurting and you need to talk about it." He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder only for Dean to shrug it off straight away and slide off the Impala. He turned and looked at Caleb with a fire in his eyes that almost had Caleb flinching with its heat.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" the younger hunter stated angrily.

"What?" Caleb stiffened at the anger that was suddenly directed at him.

"You go all Doctor Phil on my ass whenever you get the slightest hint that something might be wrong but whenever you have a problem, the great Caleb Reaves doesn't need to talk!" Dean ranted, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. Dean didn't give Caleb a chance to speak before plunging forward.

"What makes you think I want to talk Caleb? What makes you think I need any help? I've been looking after myself for a damn long time!"

"Because everyone needs someone they can confide in, someone they can trust." Caleb interrupted with a steady calm voice.

Dean's words had stung. Caleb had been there for the kid pretty much since day one. A weirdo, almost mute five year old and his drooling baby brother were the last things a young teenager had wanted to deal with. Jim, John and Mackland had all wanted the boys to grow up together. He had tried to ignore it at first but Dean Winchester had made a connection with him from the very beginning. Caleb had a very strong urge to protect the kid from anything that might harm him, even from himself. Nothing had changed that in the many years since they had met.

Caleb watched as Dean tried to take a calming breath. Dean was trying hard to keep all of the hurt he was feeling inside of him but he was broadcasting loud and clear. Dean's trust in opening up to anyone had always been reluctant at best but now it seemed totally shattered.

"Dean, you know you can trust me."

"Damn it, Damien stop reading me!" Dean glared angrily at the psychic before turning around and walking down the hill towards the trickling river.

Caleb sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face as he watched Dean stomp off like a two year old having a temper tantrum. He got the impression that this wasn't going to be an easy fix but he was determined to do whatever it took to do just that.

Part of him wanted to throttle John. Sure, it wasn't John's fault entirely that things had gotten as bad with Sam as they did. Sam was a lot like his father, probably more than either of them knew and towards the end he had been a walking time bomb ready to explode at anyone, especially John.

A shrill ringing sound came from his pocket and Caleb knew who it would be before he looked at the caller id.

Caleb didn't really care what the oldest Winchester thought right now. The man was impossible and it was about time that he snapped out of his funk. If he was any type of father he should have noticed that something had happened recently to make Dean already damaged spirit broken. Caleb knew as well as anyone that Dean was good at hiding his emotions but if Caleb could sense the turmoil from two fucking states away then John needed to wake up and see what was right in front of him before he lost another son.

Caleb pressed end call, cutting John off and placed his phone in his pocket. He didn't want to answer the phone right now because with the mood he was in he would most likely get into an argument with the man and right now was about Dean. He would handle John later.

Picking up the remaining beers in the six-pack, Caleb followed Dean down to the river. They weren't leaving until Caleb got a verbal answer.

xXx

Dean continued on towards the river, only stopping when he reached the grassy river bed. He sat down heavily on the grass and took another long drink of his beer draining the bottle.

"Shit!" Dean cursed. His bottle was empty and the rest of the beer was back up at the car with his pain in the ass best friend.

"Here." Caleb's voice came from just behind him as a fresh beer was held over his shoulder. Dean took it begrudgingly and felt Caleb lower himself to the ground next to him. Dean suddenly felt even more respect for Mackland Ames than he already did for not giving in and buying the dog that Caleb had all but begged for as a teen. The psychic was one persistent son of a bitch when he wanted something.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, quickly glancing at Caleb, his gaze returning to the river a few feet from them. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Deuce … I'm not promising that everything will magically get better by talking but it couldn't hurt to lighten the load a little, could it?"

"I don't need a babysitter Reaves … or a counselor."

"Dude, I've been a glorified nanny since I met you, counselling comes with the job description."

"It's nothing." Dean tried but he knew he was failing miserably.

"Yeah." Caleb nodded sarcastically. "Because 'nothing' always brings on a hissy fit."

Dean smirked a little bit but said nothing as he opened the beer bottle, having the mind to place the bottle cap in his pocket rather than on the ground.

Caleb sat in silence drinking his own beer. He'd obviously decided to wait it out to see if Dean was going to relent and tell him what had been bothering him. It was almost five minutes before Dean said anything and when he did his voice sounded slightly wistful.

"Do you ever feel like you just don't want to do this anymore?"

"Do what?" Caleb kept his voice quiet.

Dean shrugged. "This ... all of it … the hunting. It takes so much from us ..."

"But it gives a hell of a lot back." Caleb interrupted, his gaze not leaving Dean's.

"It doesn't feel that way."

Hunting had taken away his brother and now had also taken away something he never even realised he'd needed, a woman that he cared about. She'd dumped him because of the hunt. She'd thought he was a lunatic.

"It takes so much." The break in Dean's voice was only minimal and anybody else probably would have missed it, but he knew that Caleb had heard it loud and clear.

Dean remembered all too well the last time he had come to Caleb not wanting to hunt anymore. He had been eleven years old and freezing cold, standing at the door to his friend's dorm room, having run away from the farm after a nasty encounter with a poltergeist. But Dean wasn't eleven now and he wasn't about to jump on a Greyhound to go visit him. Caleb was already there.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, his gaze not leaving Dean's face. "It does. But we do a lot of good. It's a thankless job and it's hard sometimes but it's all worth it in the end. Saving people, protecting them … it's important."

Dean looked at his friend, not a glance this time but connecting with Caleb's eyes, silently asking his friend to give him answers that he knew Caleb didn't really have. Still, some part of him hoped that Caleb could tell him what he wanted to hear. The only problem was that Dean didn't even know what he wanted to hear. There was nothing that the older man could say right now to make anything better.

"Why do we always get the short straw? I thought that doing so much good would at least … I mean what have I done that is so bad that everyone I care about leaves me behind?" His voice was demanding now, his anger had resurfaced and he could see Caleb holding still, letting him talk. If ever he'd had a captivated audience, now was it. "First Mom, then Sammy, Dad is as good as gone even when he's there and …" He trailed off and looked away.

"And what, Dude?" Caleb asked, nudging Dean's knee with his bottle. "What happened?"

The answer should have been so simple, all he had to do was open his mouth and tell Caleb what was wrong but every time he tried the words would get stuck in his throat. He was over reacting and Caleb would surely think he was an idiot when he found out why Dean was acting like such a girl.

"Its … it's stupid," Dean growled in frustration.

Caleb shook his head. "It's not stupid." The psychic's eyes were serious and compassionate. "If it's important to you, then it isn't stupid."

Dean pressed his lips together in a tight line and shook his head. The internal struggle to not release his burden was still present. For once in his life he wanted to open up but at the same time he wanted to distance himself. It was true what he had said earlier. Everyone left eventually and Dean was left alone and used up and now with Sam gone his world was upside down. Now with Sam gone Dean felt like he was spiralling out of control and Caleb had been holding out a life preserver since the younger boy had left. He just had to reach out and take it.

xXx

Dean had been so closed off since Sam had left and it had only made matters worse that Sam had pretty much ignored his brother since. He'd dropped ties with all of them and Caleb had left the kid a few messages, each one angrier and more frustrated than the last.

He wasn't angry with the fact that Sam had ran away to get a taste of something different. He understood that. What he had issue with was the way Sam had basically ditched his brother. He could see what it had done to Dean, he'd lost the spark that was usually there and Caleb wanted to do anything he could to try and get it back but he had the feeling that the only person to really be able to do that was Sam.

"I …"

Caleb paused when Dean spoke; whatever he had been planning on saying himself was on pause as he silently willed Dean to continue.

"We were in Ohio a few weeks back. I met this college chick," Dean began vaguely. "We kinda hit it off y'know … for a couple of weeks."

"Okay." Caleb waited for the punch line.

"I told her," Dean blurted out all of a sudden, all of the hesitation gone in a rush to just spit it out.

"Told her what?" Caleb asked carefully even though he already knew the answer. The point of this was for Dean to talk to him about it.

Dean looked annoyed for a moment and Caleb wasn't sure whether it was at him or himself. "I told her what we do. The big fucking secret and I don't know why. It was stupid."

Caleb bit his bottom lip and shifted on the ground, his ass was going numb on the damp earth. "I assume she didn't take it so well."

Dean rolled his eyes to look at Caleb with a 'what do you think' look. "She threw me out."

"So a girl threw you out. She's just some random girl …"

"No, she wasn't!" Dean snapped back and now Caleb knew that the damn that was holding Dean back had been broken and the problem was going to be laid before him. "I've never really felt like that before with any other women, man. This was different and I screwed it up."

Caleb shook his head immediately. "You didn't screw up anything." He wanted to meet this bitch.

It was rare that either of them allowed themselves a longer standing relationship. It was harder to when you were always on the move and most people didn't take well to the whole hunting thing. Caleb had his own reasons for not settling down into one relationship but there was no reason why Dean couldn't have that or even want that and the fact that he had actually allowed himself to even contemplate the possibility and this bitch had made him regret it made Caleb angry.

"I shouldn't have told her, Damien," Dean gave a humourless laugh. "Hell, I shouldn't have allowed myself to get attached in the first place. It's not worth it. We never stay long enough and pretty much everyone leaves anyway."

"That's not true."

Dean snorted. "It's not?"

"I'm still here."

Caleb wasn't even sure whether that would make a difference. He hoped that it meant something.

"You did leave."

Caleb remembered the way Dean had been when Mac had made him go to college. Dean hadn't wanted him to go and Caleb hadn't exactly wanted to go either. He'd wanted to be a hunter and couldn't see what he could learn at college that would help with that. John was teaching him all that he needed to know. It had all turned out though. He was now the owner of a successful construction business and a hunter, the future Knight even. Sam would come around eventually … he hoped.

"But I didn't stay gone and neither will Sam, you'll see."

He hoped that he was right and he could see the hope shine in Dean's eyes for a moment before the kid looked away. Dean wanted to believe that.

"And this girl…"

"Cassie." Dean supplied quietly even though Caleb hadn't exactly needed to hear the name out loud. The name had been bouncing around in Dean's head loud and clear ever since Caleb had met up with them.

"Cassie doesn't know what she's missing, man."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it, Damien." Dean took another drink from the bottle.

Caleb shrugged and looked out to the water. "Maybe not, but when it comes down to it? If she can't accept you for who you are then she isn't worth it."

"She thought I was a fucking crazy."

This girl was making Caleb angrier and angrier but it was obvious that Dean had been falling for her, had probably even thought that he loved her and maybe he had. So hearing those platitudes weren't going to help much, they never did but it was the truth all the same. When it came down to it Caleb knew what this was all really about. Cassie had been another nail in Dean's mental coffin, just added to the blows that had started when he was four and had kept on coming.

"You are crazy. Its part of what I like about you." Caleb nudged Dean's shoulder, earning him a weak imitation of Dean's lopsided smirk. He could work with that.

"It would take one to know one," Dean surmised.

"Damn straight."

The conversation died quickly when Dean's cell phone began ringing. Caleb shared a look with the younger hunter. They both knew it would be John. And Caleb hadn't answered his earlier call. The man was not going to be happy. In fact Caleb was surprised that John had waited even that little bit longer to call.

Caleb watched as Dean took out his cell and flipped it open. Their little late night chat by the river was about to end as he was sure John was going to order them back to Pleasantville. Oh Joy.

"Dad … yeah we're fine. Caleb mustn't have had his phone on him." Dean met his eyes and Caleb just shrugged, sipping his beer. "Yeah Dad … nothing … I know … Yes Sir, we'll be there soon."

Dean closed the phone and put it back in his pocket, skulled the rest of his beer and then looked at Caleb. "Have we finished your little enforced girly chat?"

"Unless there's something else on your mind."

Dean shook his head and stood up. "Nope. I'm good" He held out a hand which Caleb took and pulled himself to his feet.

"Right."

"I am … I will be. I have to be - right?"

Dean asked as if it was an obvious answer, as if it was expected that he be alright. If Dean wasn't alright for Sam then he was trying his best to be alright for John. He was always looking out for someone. Caleb knew it was one of the reasons that he worked so hard to look after Dean, someone had to.

"Come on," Dean said tugging on Caleb's shirt sleeve and then started moving before Caleb could respond. "Let's get back before Dad gets more pissed at you for not answering your phone."

Caleb stood there by the river for a moment and watched his friend trudge up the incline. He got the feeling that he hadn't exactly done the best job. Dean, although seeming not as weighed down as he had before, was still broken and now John was going to be an extra grumpy ass when they got back. At least John's bad mood would be directed at him instead of Dean. It wasn't something new for Caleb.

xXx

"That isn't the point!"

John Winchester's growl could probably be heard all the way to Kentucky and Dean half expected Pastor Jim to call and tell his father to tone it down. John wasn't always in a bad mood, he wasn't always yelling, not now. It was true that John had become a little more closed off since Sam had left but he wasn't like that all the time. As more time went by with Sam away they were both communicating more but sometimes that bad mood came back just as Dean's more sombre moods plagued him. Tonight was one of those nights and Caleb had given John a reason to be pissed …

"I think it _is_ the point," Caleb argued back, standing by the small kitchenette bench.

John glared and shook his head. "I think we've had this conversation before." The older man lowered his voice and Dean didn't know whether he should be glad or worried.

Caleb scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest and Dean had the urge to tell his friend to stop deliberately baiting. "No, _I've_ had this conversation before," he pointed out. "_You_ refuse to listen."

"Same problem, wrong conversation, junior," John snapped.

He was still standing in front of the coffee table and Dean was just waiting for him to stalk forward, get in Caleb's face. It was a dance he had seen between the two on more than one occasion and he was surprised that it hadn't happened yet.

"I'm not going to tell you again to stay out of business that isn't yours."

"You're a hypocrite."

John took a step forward and Dean tensed. He knew his father loved Caleb. He might not say it but he did. But that wouldn't stop things from getting physical. Sam wasn't the only one in their family that liked to but heads with John Winchester.

"Ever since I met you all I have heard from you is to look after the boys but if I have concerns you don't want to hear it. I've cleaned up enough of your messes in the past, Winchester."

"That's what the boys are to you? Messes?"

Dean turned his head to look at Caleb and saw what he thought looked like hurt flash through his eyes before they cleared again. "Don't put words in my mouth."

Both men glared at each other and Dean took a step forward. He had tried to quell the argument when they had first arrived home but neither man would have anything of it. John was pissed at Caleb and because John was having a go at him, Caleb decided it was time for that little chat to John about Dean's welfare.

Dean appreciated Caleb looking out for him but he didn't want to have to go through another round of peacemaker. He had thought that when Sam had taken off for Stanford that it would be the end of the fights that made him feel torn and sick but he had soon learnt that it had been wishful thinking. It was the same shit just for different reasons. Regardless, Dean still hated it.

His movement must have been noticed because suddenly Dean felt two pairs of familiar eyes on him and he almost shrunk back.

John met Dean's eyes and held the stare silently for what felt like hours but was only moments. Dean stared back wondering what was going through his Dad's mind. John's face wasn't angry anymore, but Dean was having trouble deciphering the look in his father's eyes.

Before he had anymore time to contemplate, John's jaw tensed, the muscles flexing in his cheek as he turned back to look at Caleb.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," John stated with finality in his voice, holding up a hand when Caleb went to speak. "Next time answer your fucking phone … or better yet? Make a fucking phone call if you are making detours."

"That's my fault." Dean wasn't even aware he was going to speak until the words had burst out of his mouth. Okay, so technically it hadn't been his decision to go have a heart to heart by the river but he had been the reason they did. Caleb had only been looking out for him like he always had, like Dad always told him to.

This time Caleb was glaring at him and knew exactly what the other man was thinking. He didn't want Dean taking the blame for it. But Dean didn't care. Caleb had taken enough of the heat for him before and he had no problem with returning the favour.

"Regardless of whose fault it is, Dean, you call if you detour," John snapped and then looked back to Caleb before resting his eyes back on Dean. "Am I making myself clear?"

Dean nodded quickly. "Yes, Sir." He couldn't argue with his father's logic and he would never want him to worry.

John turned back to Caleb when the psychic had yet to answer. "Caleb?" John asked expectantly.

Caleb bristled like he was being treated like a small child. "I still have issues," he relied stubbornly.

"Dude, you've always had issues," Dean joked trying to lighten the mood.

Caleb ignored him, his eyes still on John, his arms still crossed across his chest. "You can't ignore it forever. You need to wake up …"

John rolled his eyes but he looked more tired than angry. "For fuck sake …"

"Damien, let it go." Dean could see his Dad getting worked up again. They didn't need to argue over this. Not over him. He was fine.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Now that staring competition was between Dean and Caleb. Caleb didn't want to give it up and Dean was silently pleading with him to just forget about it. Dean wasn't the only one who had taken Sam's leaving hard. John had been hit hard too even if he _had_ played the biggest part in it.

"And so am I." John's statement broke the starring match, Dean breaking away first.

"It won't happen again, Dad."

John nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "See that it doesn't."

Lifting one hand up, John rubbed had his stubbled chin and then pulled out the keys to his truck and threw them to Dean. He caught them in surprise and then looked at his father with a quizzical look. "Dad?"

"In the glove box or under the seat there should be a large map. You want to get it for me?"

Dean knew that look on his father's face and the way he had asked. It reminded him back when John would send Sam out of the room when needing to talk to Dean about something that the kid shouldn't be privy to. He had been on the receiving end himself a few times when the adults got together. He got that sense now. Dad wanted to speak to Caleb alone.

"Okay …"

"Thanks, son."

Dean sighed and then looked down at the keys. Accepting the inevitable, Dean started for the door.

"Don't pout, Deuce. It's not a good look for you."

The quip from Caleb had him flipping his friend off as he passed, but feeling a little better about leaving the two hunters alone. Dean opened the door, feeling the cool night air on his face. He left the motel room hoping that when he ventured back in that everything would go back to normal ... as normal as it could be.

xXx

Caleb stayed quiet as the door closed, sending Dean out into the night. He uncrossed his arms and stood straighter, one hand resting on the cheap Formica bench top.

"You want to tell me what's won me the worst fucking father of the year, this time?"

"You're putting words in my mouth again, Johnny."

Caleb was actually glad that John had sent Dean out to the truck. He realised that fighting with John was not exactly helping with Dean's problem, but sometimes he couldn't keep his mouth shut and walking into a room to have John Winchester telling you off like some teenager coming home late from a date wasn't exactly going to keep his own temper in check.

Of course Caleb knew that it was worry that had made John angry, that and the fact that Caleb had not answered his call. If only the man knew that he'd actually stopped the call. He didn't think it was necessary to tell him. It was best to let that sleeping dog lie. The point of the matter was that considering they were on a hunt they probably should have at least touched base. There was nothing that could be done about it now but what he could do if John actually listened to him was open the older hunter's eyes to his son's plight.

"I am?" John asked, impatience practically screaming out of the man. "Could have fooled me, Junior. I have had years upon years of everyone trying to tell me how to raise my children and I've had a gutful of it."

"Well I've had a gutful of watching _your_ son suffering. You even take notice of him? I mean fucking hell, John, he was downright depressed."

"He's going to have to deal with Sam being gone eventually. Sam's gone and I doubt he'll be back anytime soon."

Caleb wanted to scream at John, maybe shake the man a little. He had told Sam to never come back. In fact Caleb wanted shake the crap out of Sam too because it was probably the one order that he _would_ follow. You couldn't say Sam wasn't John's son. He was one stubborn son of a bitch.

Caleb huffed, almost laughed, shaking his head he walked across the room. "That's how much you know," he commented, stopping in front of one of the floral blanketed bed, his eyes still on John.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Has he told you what happened in Ohio?"

He could tell that John didn't want to ask, that the man knew that he was just feeding Caleb with ammunition against himself.

"Something happened in Ohio?" John asked begrudgingly.

"Someone … but it's not my story to tell."

"Reaves," John warned.

"Now you care?" Caleb asked sceptically. Part of him did feel bad. He knew John cared but that didn't excuse him leaving Dean with no support.

John growled and in three long steps he was standing in front of the younger hunter. "Don't fucking start with me. I didn't even know anything had happened."

Caleb pointed at him, but didn't touch him. Poking the man on the shoulder would lead to tempers rising and it wouldn't end well for anyone. "That's exactly the problem! How could you not have seen?"

He could see John wanting to argue. He knew the man hated to be wrong, he hated to lose and he hated it when people interfered but what John had truly never understood was that when he invited these people into his and his son's lives he had involved them. He acted like every suggestion, every concerned voice, was an attack on his parenting.

John ran a hand over his hair tiredly and stook a step back, apparently John wasn't feeling up to their usual fiery back and forth. That was okay with Caleb.

"How am I suppose to know every fucking time something is wrong when he wont speak about it?"

"Pull your head out of your journal or research every once and a while and take a good look. It's not hard, man."

"And what? You expect me to coddle him every time he hits a rough patch?"

Caleb snorted. "No, he might think you're possessed and try to exorcise you."

"I'll exorcise you if you don't watch it, kid."

"Yeah … okay …" Caleb raised his eyebrows in a doubtful expression and moved around John and back to the kitchenette.

He opened the fridge and took out two beers. Turning around he found that John had followed him. For the first time in the last couple of weeks, Caleb took a good look at his mentor. The man looked tired and rougher around the edges than usual. In what he hoped would be a truce and maybe a bit of understanding, Caleb handed a beer to John.

"You're trying to win your argument softening me up with my own beer?" John asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Well I paid for the motel. I think it's a fair trade."

The truce had been set but Caleb still needed to know if he had gotten his point across. Sam might have been gone for a whole year but after a lifetime of the kid being Dean's responsibility it was going to be hard for Dean to get used to being apart from Sam. Cassie had been just life kicking Dean when he was already down and Caleb wanted to tear her a new one for hurting his friend the way she had. John had been the next best thing. Thankfully the argument had been low-key. The bitch wasn't worth any heartache in his opinion.

"Touché." John tapped the bottom of Caleb's beer and then took a long swig. Caleb took a smaller one.

"So …" Caleb ventured. "About Dean …"

"What about me?" Dean asked as he came back inside, map in one hand. He kicked the door shut with his foot and eyed the two hunters warily.

"I was just saying how much you love the school system here …" Caleb quipped, smiling.

Dean dumped the map on the bench and almost growled. "Like hell."

"Come on, you know you loved it."

"If I never see another school in my life I will die a happy man."

Caleb chuckled and took another drink. Sending Dean to school again had been cruel, but he was the only one who looked passable for a high School student.

"Why don't you two head out and have some fun tonight?" John asked interrupting their banter.

"Uh, sure …" Dean responded, giving an unsure look to his father before shrugging his shoulders and looked at Caleb. "You up for getting your asses served to you at pool?"

Caleb put his beer down on the bench, a serious expression on his face but his eyes were light and full of mischief. "Sure, but I know who will be getting their ass kicked."

"Please … I was taught by the best," Dean scoffed as he turned towards the door.

Caleb glanced at John. "So was I." He gave a quick nod to John and then followed Dean to the door. He was halted when he heard John's voice behind them.

"Make sure you have your key, Dean. I don't want to be getting up to let you stooges in."

Dean glanced back as he opened the door. Caleb pushed past him and out into the dark and then stood back and waited.

"I have it, Dad." Dean showed the man the key and then put it back into his pocket and started off again.

"Dean?"

Dean sighed and turned back. Caleb couldn't help smirking. Dean's impatience to get out of there was obvious in his body language. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Caleb saw the hurt flash through John's eyes at the confused look Dean gave him at the question.

Finally, Dean smiled and nodded, putting his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dad."

John sighed and then waved them off. "Good to know. Now get out of here. I have phone calls to make." Caleb met John's gaze before the man shut the door.

There had been no punches, hardly any nasty words and Caleb was feeling a little better. As much as they locked horns, Caleb hated fighting with John. Despite what it looked like sometimes, Caleb looked up to the man. He was a mentor, brother, father figure and friend all rolled into one. He just happened to be a pain in the ass as well.

Dean was nowhere near as okay as he was trying to make out but he had opened up a little bit. It was a lot coming from the younger man and Caleb would take what he could get and use it to the best of his ability. It was his job after all.

The sound of Dean's ring tone cut through the night air.

"Great." Dean groaned." I knew it was too good to be true."

Caleb arched a brow. "Surely Johnny hasn't changed his mind that fast."

Dean shook his head. "Will you never learn?"

Caleb rolled his eyes as he watched Dean pull the phone from his pocket. The kid hesitated at the same time Caleb registered the distress. His first thoughts were of Sam, but the kid hadn't called any of them in months.

"Dean?"

"It's Cassie."

Caleb reached for the phone. "Let me talk to her."

Dean stepped back. "So you can win her over with the same charm you showed with Dad back there." He shook his head. "I don't think so, Captain Smooth and Subtle."

The phone rang again. Dean looked from the screen to Caleb. The psychic felt his struggle.

"I can wait in the hotel?"

"No." Dean took a deep breath, met Caleb's gaze and hit the end button, cutting the call. "The bitch had her chance."

Caleb mentally winced at the phantom ache that echoed in his chest, but forced a cocky grin to match Dean's. "Probably realized just what she'd be missing."

"Yeah." Dean sighed theatrically. "Once chicks have had a taste of me, it's really hard to go back to 'normal'."

Caleb snorted, the smile more genuine now. "Definitely nothing normal about you, Deuce." Caleb shoved him, to get him moving once more. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Besides, who am I to deny all the countless women out there a chance at all this."

"It would be a shame."

"Damn straight."

"Monogamy is definitely not all it's cracked up to be."

Dean reached for the door handle of the Impala, but stopped short, shooting Caleb a look over the roof of the Chevy. "Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"It was the hunting thing, right? I mean...it's not me."

Caleb felt the sudden urge to have a face to face conversation with Cassie. Maybe he could invite Charles Conner, Sam, and John to join the party too. As they had all had a hand in the damage Dean was suffering. The uncertainty and vulnerability in his best friend's gaze was palpable. The kid really believed it was something intrinsic that drove the people he loved away. This latest incident with Cassie was just one more nail in Dean's psyche coffin. "Deuce, it was the hunting. It's always the hunting."

The smile was nowhere near the typical shit eating grin but it was a start. "Because I'm damn near perfect. Right?"

Caleb snorted. "Yeah, fucking Captain One helluva Human Being. That's pretty much the way I see it."

Dean drummed his hands on the roof. "I knew I kept you around for something."

"And here I thought it was my amazing wit and personality."

"Nah." Dean opened the door. "But you do make a pretty good wing man, which is your job for tonight."

"Wing man?" Caleb grunted as he slid into the passenger's seat of the Impala. "You're the wing man."

Dean started the car. "Twenty bucks says I score the first phone number tonight and kick your ass at pool."

Caleb shook his head, thankful for the reprieve. His ego could handle the pummelling Dean was bound to dish out. Deuce's was a different story. "You're on."

**The End**

Ahhh ... It feels good to write Caleb again! I hope you all enjoyed it to :) Drope me a line and let me know what you thought. It's been a while since I posted a Brotherhood story lol. I'm working on nothing but "Wicked Game" until I finish the next chapter. If things work out then I should have maybe 2 chapters left ... I'm allowing for 3 just incase lol

And hey, if anyone wants to hear about my weekend of meeting Jared then check out my LiveJournal page. The link is on my bio! :)

Tara x0x


End file.
